Charlie's Ghost
by Sbutty
Summary: Charlie Visits Ruby one last time. Please review, this is my first fanfic. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie's Ghost.

It is the morning after Ruby and Brax gave consent to turn off Charlie's life support machine. Ruby hasn't slept a wink and has left Leah's at sunrise for a walk on the beach to clear her head. The sun is low, and the waves are crashing on the golden sand. The day seems normal but everything has changed. Ruby was deep in thought about the past 24 hours, and finds herself having walked up to Barrenjoey lighthouse. She takes a seat on the rocks close to the cliff-face and looks out over Summer Bay and the sea.

The wind feels stronger here, and Ruby is welling up.

"Why?" Ruby speaks out to the horizon, her voice breaking with despair.

"Nobody can answer that question Ruby" Charlie was sat behind her, and placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. She was wearing her Police uniform, ready to start the day at work, just like she was two days ago when she was shot.

Ruby turned around to respond, not questioning Charlie's sudden appearance.

"I have a lot of questions though"

"That's the ironic thing about life, we live like we know the answers and we plan everything out like we can see the future, but nobody stops to ask, what if?" Charlie replied.

"what? What if your mum is shot in her home? What if a drug dealing gang moves to the bay and destroys everything I thought was true? What if you find yourself up on a cliff on the day you're burying your mum and you just want to carry on walking off into the sea and never come back" Ruby's voice had now risen, " how ironic is that Charlie?"

"It isn't" Charlie's voice was still calm, "it's just the way it is. And I don't like seeing you like this, you're my precious little girl"

Ruby Turned back round to face the bay again, it was unusually quiet for the early morning, there would usually be surfers out, and residents walking to work.

"You called me mummy at the hospital"

"That's who you are, I should've called you that all this time" Ruby had calmed down, and she was drying her eyes now.

"Its ok, I know you love me." Charlie said

"I love you so much, mum, please you cannot leave me" Ruby pleaded

"Ruby" Charlie stroked ruby's long hair back as the wind was blowing it in her face, "you have to let me go, you have to move to the city and live the life we talked about"

"That life was our life" ruby exclaimed, the tears were rolling down her cheek, "what am I going to do?"

Charlie started wiping the tears from under Ruby's eyes and said, "You're going to go home, get showered, and bury me. You're going to my brave girl. I'll be watching Ruby, I'm here for you."

"What about Brax?" Ruby stood up and turned round. Charlie was gone. There was nothing but the wind in the grass.

"Charlie!" Ruby shouted back towards land. "Charlie!"

**Ruby's Phone beeps.**

She glances down, and reads a text message she just received from Leah

_Where are you? Are you ok?_

She put the phone back in her pocket, took a deep breath and headed back for the bay.

This would be the place where Ruby would come to speak to Charlie in future. This is their place now. Nobody between them, just the two of them, the sea, and the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's another warm day in the bay and Brax is at Angelo's trying to salvage what is left of the business. He is in the back stock room moving crates when he looks up and sees Charlie. He dropped a crate of beer in shock and took a step back.

'Hi Brax' Charlie said with relaxed tone

Brax looked at Charlie, there was fear in his eyes, and he immediately started to well up

'you don't have to say anything' Charlie continued, 'I just want to let you know how much I Love you, and I miss you so much'

Brax began to cry and replied, 'don't do this Charlie' He moved towards her and took her hand, Charlie remained emotionless, 'don't come here and tell me you love me. You have left me.'

Charlie let go of Brax's hand. 'I never wanted any of this, I never wanted to kill a man, lie to my family and friends and die leaving behind my daughter with all this mess. She is going to be messed up for a very long time Brax, do you think I wanted this?'

'No Charlie!' Brax raised his voice, 'But it happened didn't it, and none of us can turn the clock back. As much as we would want to'

Brax paced around the room, trying to hold in his pain and grief.

A few moments of silenced passed and then Charlie said, 'I wanted to grow old with you Brax'

Brax immediately stopped pacing and turned to look at Charlie, who was now on the opposite side of the room to him. His eyes an insight into the hurt he was holding inside of him.

'I know' he could barely utter the words. 'Me too, you were the one.'

Charlie crossed the room, continuing her calm approach, and took a hold of Brax's hand again. Brax grabbed a hold of her and hugged her, gripping onto the back of her shirt, scared and unwilling to let go. He was vulnerable, and very out of character.

They remained in each others arms until Charlie stepped back and said, 'I must go'

Brax looked far into her eyes, 'Please don't, It feels right that you are here'

'I have to go Brax, you know that.' Charlie responded, 'and you have to show me that you're strong, and can move from this'

'I don't feel very strong' Brax said with a flippant tone

'You will always be strong to me' Charlie stroked his hair and let go of his arms.

She turned to walk away and Brax put his head down, not being able to watch her walk away for the very last time. At the very last second before she left the room, Charlie turned back around. The Sun was shining in from the doorway, casting Charlie's shadow over Brax.

'There was something I was going to tell you once we got to the City'

'What was it?' Brax looked up.

'I was pregnant'

'What did you say?' He knew what he heard, but he asked for confirmation. 'Charlie?'

Charlie was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby had gone for a walk along Palm Beach, she took off her flip flops, and let the waves ripple over her feet as she walked. The sun was high, and there wasn't a whisper of wind in sight. She looked up from her feet and saw Brax coming towards her. He looked unwell, like he had lost a lot of weight. He was unshaven, and wearing a black t-shirt with jeans.

'Ruby!' He called out to her, but she just looked away out at the sea. Giving hm a clear signal that she didn't want to see him. He got closer and stopped Ruby in her tracks.

'Ruby I need to talk to you' he continued.

'Well Brax, I need a mum, but such is life huh?' She attempted to carry on walking but Brax followed her.

'Ruby I know you blame me for Charlie's death, and you yes, I probably am responsible for bringing a lot of trouble to the bay, but please don't shut me out'

Ruby stopped and turned to Brax, 'No Brax, I cannot believe you expect me to even listen to you, let alone support you after you had my mum killed. More to the point I cannot believe we are even having to have this conversation.' Her voice had risen now and her emotions started to break her voice. 'I don't want you, or your brother, or anybody else to think its acceptable for us all to play the sympathy card when there's only one person without a mum and that's me! So whatever you have got to say Brax, say it to yourself.'

Ruby turned back around and started to walk off up towards the surf club.

'She visited me!' Brax Shouted.

Ruby stopped walking immediately. She froze, she didn't turn around for a good 20 seconds, and then when she did, she went charging back over towards Brax.

'Don't you dare!' She was now up close and pointing into Brax's face Her voice was now much quieter, as if other people around weren't to hear.

'Its true' Brax replied, he was starting to cry now. 'She came to see me the other day at Angelo's, and I know, if she came to me, she definitely went to you.'

'That is between Charlie and me, and I resent you even coming to me to speak about it' Ruby snapped back.

'Look, she told me something' Brax started, 'And I just wanted to know if it was true, or if she told anybody else.'

'Well if we are sharing Brax, she told me she missed me, she loved me, that I was to move on, and be happy etc etc,' ruby said in a sarcastic tone, 'There, now you know every little intimate detail about my life. SO glad we could do this.'

Ruby started to look away towards the sea again as looking at Brax was increasing her anger. She took a deep breathe and looked back..

'Look at the state of you.'

Brax immediately interrupted, 'Yes! Look at the state of me! You think I want this, I am supposed to be in the city now, living the happiest life ever. You think I want this?'

'just tell me what did she say?' Ruby asked

'I need to know if it was true.' Brax said , avoiding the question.

'What did she say?'

'She said that she was pregnant'

There was a very long pause and then Ruby responded, 'You're Sick.'

She turned round and ran up to the surf club leaving Brax now with the sea washing over his shoes.


	4. Chapter 4

Several months had passed since Charlie had visited both Brax and Ruby. Life in the bay inevitably moves on in one way or another. Ruby was still angry about the circumstances surrounded Charlie's death but had grown sympathy for Brax who had lost his way terribly, drinking heavily and sleeping rough on the beach many a night. She and Casey had tried on many occasions to get Brax help but he'd always resisted. This particular day, Brax was once again hitting the booze on the beach. His beard now long overgrown, his hair was knotted and dried out and his clothes were stained and dirty. He sat, gazing out into the sea, lifeless and careless. Heath approached him from behind, dressed smartly in a shirt and tie he called out to his brother,

"You alright mate?!"

Brax didn't turn round. He took another swig of the whiskey from the bottle. Heath edged closer and was soon piercing down besides him.

"Mate I've just been to yabbie creek, see if the bank will give us an extension on the loan but I'm not hopeful. You know I'm no good at this stuff" Heath said to Brax. Angelo's had descended into trouble since Brax hadn't been around to man the ship. Coupled with the recession in the coastal Australian areas the town was hard hit and Angelo's was finding it hard to compete with the Diner.

Brax remained unresponsive and seemed as though he didn't care.

Heath continued, "look I know you've had it tough these last few months and yeah I've said this before but I think we should sell the place, and put the money somewhere else, the cheeses at the bank reckon it's the best thing for us. You're the boss though"

Brax responded with a very quiet "leave it alone"

Heath sighed and looked up. Ruby was heading over from the other side of the beach. He got up and went over to her.

"How is he?" She asked.

"As always. Look will you try talking to him about Angelo's for me? He won't listen" begged Heath.

"I don't think I should get involved" Ruby proclaimed. "Although if you need a bit of custom, Leah was talking about getting everybody together for my birthday next week, something low key, I could recommend Angelo's. Might put some much needed dollars in the cash register?"

"That would be awesome!" Said Heath with excitement "I know it's tough but you have to move on with life at some point. I'll get the details off Leah and we'll sort the rest out."

The next week came round very fast and it was the evening of Ruby's birthday. Most of the bay had descended on Angelo's. It hadn't been this busy in a long time, there was a buzz about the place, everyone was enjoying their food and drinks. Ruby was sat at a table with Leah, Marilyn, Roo, Alf and Morag. She was dressed up in beautiful right fitted black knee length dress, her hair long and wavey. She hadn't made this much effort in a long time and she was finally smiling again.

"You look so happy tonight" said Marilyn as she clasped Ruby's hand on the table, "it's nice to see you smile again Ruby"

"I quite agree!" Said Norag in her usual diplomatic way. "In fact, you should make a speech and thank everyone for coming."

"Ok" Ruby reluctantly agreed as she stood up and tapped her dessert spoon on her win glass " hi everybody, erm, I don't know what to say, other than thanks for the Braxton's for having us in tonight, wonderful food! And long live Angelo's!" Everybody clapped and cheered. "Thanks for all of you, my friends, for taking time out to spend with me today. I know I've been a pain to be around recently and for that I cannot change, because there's one person missing from tonight, although I know she's watching from somewhere, somewhere peaceful and less complicated, she'd be happy that were all together here tonight. Can we raise our glasses for Charlie please"

Everybody picked up their glasses, "to Charlie"

At that moment there was a voice from the entrance. "Don't" it was brax. He was drunk, slurring his words. " don't talk about her Ruby."

Everybody gasped and there were whispers in the room

"Brax don't do this" pleaded Ruby.

Brax had started walking over to Ruby's table, "what's the point? What's the point in all of this? Us? Angelo's? Summer bay? It's all for nothing!" His voice was raised now. Heath had run across the room and quietly whispered in his ear to go outside.

"Everybody out!" Brax yelled "OUT!"

Ruby started to cry "Brax please stop"

Morag jumped out of her seat , her face close to Brax's "are you really going to do this?"

Brax yelled again "OUT!" All the while keeping eye contact with Morag.

The crowd started to leave awkwardly. Ruby picked up her purse of the table. She now had years running down her face. She glanced up to start moving and something caught her eye. She looked again. A figure, long dark hair, it had been the before. Stood by the bar. It was Charlie. Ruby was certain of It. Amongst the chaos Ruby felt time stand still. She stared over. Charlie was looking back and lipped "I'm sorry".

"Charlie!" Ruby said out loud.

Alf grabbed Ruby's arm "come on love let's et you out of here" Brax was still screaming in the back ground being held back by Heath.

"Charlie!" Ruby was getting more emotional. She looked again towards the bar but Charlie was gone

"Let's get you home this has been stressful love" Alf said ushering her out.

...


End file.
